Zombie
"Yo ugly, let go my leg!!!!!!" Zombie, upon meeting Dawg. Zombie is a member of Hook's Team, and Nightslasher's best friend. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Zombie's past, except that he was well known in his village, and that he never said no to anyone who asked for help. One day Praz was looking for last minute recruits for his team in his battle against Nightslasher, he asked Zombie if he wanted to join, but he kindly declined the offer, Praz then tried to force him to join, but Zombie separated into three parts, and tried to get away, Praz was interested in this power, and killed Zombie, making him part of his team. Praz used him to help kill Nightslasher the first time. Karda Nui Zombie, still dead and under the control of Praz, fought Nightslasher, and the other members of Hook's Team, he eventually left Praz's team to join Hook's Team. At first he wasn't trusted by Nightslasher, but they eventually became friends, and he literally gave his life to Zombie. Bara Magna Zombie, like everyone else on Hook's Team, were "banished" to Bara Magna, he eventually became good friends with Kiina, and moved to Tajun. Challenge For The Title One day, Gresh, Hook, and Jaller were training when Zombie showed up, then a lone Vorox, who Hook had run over the day before, and wanted to join Hook's Team. Tarix later showed up, and told them about the upcoming tournament in Tajun. Zombie, who also lives in Tajun, wondered why he hadn't heard of it. Zombie then went to sign up, then Hook, Gresh, Tarix, Virex, went to followed, Jeller went to get his wing pack, and Azon and Faitress went to. Zombie was soon passed by Hook and Gresh, who were on the Destral Cycle, so he decided to hitch a ride by holding on to the back of the cycle, which increased its speed. They then arrived in Tajun and signed up, only to find out that Kiina had already signed Zombie up. At the tournament, Zombie got to announce, and begin each round, which he enjoyed. In the final found, Zombie was up against Kiina, who beat him, everyone was in complete shock, but Zombie accepted his defeat, and named Kiina champion. Abilities and Traits Zombie is usually a very kind person, but is very protective over Kiina. Zombie has the ability to separate into three different parts, although this ability would go on to be rarely used. When his eye was ruined by Creature, it gained the agility to fire energy blasts that could either heal himself or others, draw blasts aimed towards Zombie, then fired them back twice as strong, or act similar to a Kanohi Rode, which he used once when Nightslasher first got the Mahiki put in him, also sometimes if he if knocked out, his eye can take control of him, and can keep fighting, until it is knocked out, though sometimes Zombie can wake up when his eye is fighting, and regain control. He can also use fang-based attacks called 'Blood Fang,' 'Stone Fang,' and 'Poison Fang.' He can also jump up high into the air, but not as high as Nightslasher. Tools He has a tentacle whip that can morph into other weapons, a Squid Launcher, his most used weapon is a Scythe that appeared when he defeated the evil half of himself from when he was dead. Quotes Jaller: "OK, even with hardly any of us left we got to stop Him, this team is falling apart, what with 4 of us gone, and 1 in a coma, the rest of got to pull together to stop Shaller." Azon: "Wow, two big speeches in one day from Jaller." Jaller: "Watch it." Azon: "What? I'm just saying." Jaller: "(Sighs) Whatever, OK, hands in." Everyone: "Yeah!!!!!" Jaller: "OK, we're ready, oh and some of us might not come back." Dude: "Yeah! Let's go! WAIT WHAT!?!?" Zombie: "Oh I've died before, I've got nothing to worry about." Jaller: "What about Kiina?" Zombie: "You know, what's the big deal? Shaller's been beaten before, and he always comes back." Jaller: "Shut up, you're going." - Jaller, Azon, Dude, Lesovikk, and Zombie, after the New Bahemath attack. Appearances *''Shaller's Rampage'' *''Jaller's Betrayal'' *''A Devastating Battle'' *''Maskless'' *''Piraka's Terror'' *''The Last Glatorian'' *''Chaos Battle'' *''Jaller's Nightmare'' - Semi-canon *''The Haunting'' *''Time Collision'' Jaller's Story *''Jaller's Story I'' Trivia *His passcode for Hook's Base is 34789. *Zombie, Hahli, and Virex are the only members still on Hook's team who hold their primary weapon in their left hand. *He once won the Great Tournament on Bara Magna. Gallery File:Zombie_Before.jpg|Zombie before having his eye ruined File:Zombie_Parts.jpg|The 3 seperate parts of Zombie File:Zombie_Weapons.jpg|Zombie's Weapons File:Zombie_Dawg.jpg|Dawg biting Zombie File:Zombie_Kiina.jpg|Zombie and Kiina File:Zombie_Kiina_2.jpg File:Zombie_Kiina_3.jpg File:Zombie_Glatorian.jpg|Zombie's Glatorian Form File:Jaller_Azon_Dude_Lesovikk_Zombie.jpg File:Jaller_Azon_Dude_Lesovikk_Zombie_2.jpg File:Zombie_5.jpg File:Skrall_Glatorian_Toa.jpg File:Tarix_Zombie_Dawg.jpg File:Zombie_Tarix_Dawg.jpg File:Kiina_Zombie.jpg| Category:Nightslasher's Team Category:Piraka's Team